


L L L Luxury

by catpawz



Series: Electrify My Mind [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Corpses, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: Connor and Nines aren't dating. Connor doesn't know a lot about relationships beyond their precise dictionary definitions, but he knows they're not dating.So why is he so worried when Nines goes to the crime scene left behind by a manic, anti-android killer? And why is Nines so happy to be worried about?It must have something to do with how pretty Connor looks sucking on the candy Hank generously provided for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >:D  
> I'm still in RK1700 heaven and this gravy train ain't stoppin' any time soon baby!

Gavin was gagging as soon as they stepped through the door. Nines was flooded with data indicating unnaturally high percentages of chemicals such as putrescine, skatole, and hydrogen sulfide in the air, all of which were very unpleasant to the human nose. He had a feeling that, if it were possible, he’d be gagging too.  ****  
** **

“Who the hell died in here,” Gavin choked, bent over and hand on the wall for support.  ****  
** **

“According to the case files,” Nines ran over the data again in his head, “One Augusta Marlow, and an android, Rochus. They had just applied for a marriage license a week before their murder, our current hypothesis is that the killer knew the human victim, and was resentful of her relationship with the android.” ****  
** **

“It was a rhetorical question,” Gavin was starting to shake, and looked much paler than usual, but he managed to stand up straight. “Let’s just figure out what we can and get out of here, I need a shower already.” ****  
** **

“Understood,” Nines was just as eager to leave, if he was being perfectly honest. It wasn’t because of the heavy, nauseating scent, he couldn’t exactly smell like a human could, but because of, well… ****  
** **

_“Stay safe, Nines,” Connor had wished him, after they had managed to steal a moment alone before Nines left to investigate this very crime scene. “This killer you’re hunting down… they’re dangerous. I’ve read the case files, they seem to focus on androids and humans closely associated with androids…”_ ****  
** **

_Nines listened diligently as Connor went on about information he was already well acquainted with. But he loved hearing Connor talk, loved the way his smooth voice washed over him and slowed his systems down until his thirium pump was pulsing lazily and his LED was spinning so slow, he could almost pass for being in sleep mode. Was this what being calm felt like? Nines was as unaccustomed to emotion as the majority of other deviants, but he was growing awful fond of some of these new experiences._ ****  
** **

_“Don’t worry, Connor,” Nines reassured. “The killer hasn’t returned to a crime scene yet, I’ll be okay.”_ ****  
** **

Connor was back at the station, or perhaps investigating a crime scene of his own with the lieutenant. Nines wondered if Connor was thinking about him, still worrying for his safety like he had been before Nines left. ****  
** **

Nines was a highly advanced android, who could easily take down several killers, let alone one, but Connor’s fears were not entirely baseless. This killer was ruthless, and seemed to hate androids with a passion that was disconcerting to say the least. But they were _human_ , that much was obvious, meaning they made _mistakes_ . Small ones, but ones androids like Nines could easily pick up on. Their killing spree wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. ****  
** **

Nines looked forward to seeing the look on the killer’s face when he, an android, something they thought so beneath them, brought them down. ****  
** **

Nines knelt besides the bodies, sure Gavin would much prefer to examine evidence not so close to the source of the horrid smell. The bodies were old, a quick scan revealed that much. The human’s state of decomposition indicated they had been killed approximately four days ago. She was in bad shape, skin torn to shreds by a large knife of some sort, making it so Nines couldn’t pinpoint an exact time, but perhaps an examination of the android, who simply had their thirium pumped ripped from their chest (and crushed, Nines could see the flakes and scraps of metal littering the floor a foot or so away) and had not started rotting like the human, would reveal more- ****  
** **

The sound of the victims’ door opening caught Nines’ attention, but he initially paid it no mind, too focused on pinpointing areas of interest on the android’s body. It wasn’t until a familiar voice rang out that Nines looked up. ****  
** **

“Damn it reeks in here.” It was Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and where Anderson was… ****  
** **

“Please ensure you step outside for fresh air when you need it, Lieutenant.” ...Connor was never far behind. ****  
** **

“If I throw up, I’m blaming you for making me eat that huge breakfast this morning.” ****  
** **

“I can assure you, you’d feel much worse if your stomach was empty.” ****  
** **

Nines stood up straight, thirium pump skipping a pulse at the sight of his… of Connor. Connor looked to him and smiled back. Nines began to say something, but another voice took the words right out of his mouth. ****  
** **

“What are you two doing here?” It was Gavin, still looking pale but ultimately much better than he had. He had just emerged from a connected hallway, where he had likely been examining what was thought to be the killer’s point of entrance, a broken bedroom window. ****  
** **

“We’re fuckin’ out for ice cream- What do you _think_ we’re doing here?” ****  
** **

“I mean _why_ ,” Gavin hissed. “I was already put in charge of this investigation, Fowler didn't need to send anyone else.”

“Yeah, well, no offense, but Connor and I are paid to stick our fingers into every android-related crime, ain’t that right Connor?”

“Mm-hmm,” Connor hummed, eyes still firmly glued to Nines. He looked absolutely lovestruck and something in Nines _ached_ at the sight. But it ached in such a wonderful way, a way that left Nines feeling light and almost dizzy.

“...right,” Hank sighed. “Don’t worry, Gavin, we’re not here to steal your thunder, just to get a look at things for ourselves. We’ll investigate a little then be outta your hair.”

“Fine by me,” Gavin relented, a little faster than Nines would have thought. The reason for this was quickly revealed: “You go check out the bedroom, I need some fresh air.” He shouldered his way past Hank and Connor, who were still standing before the door, and left the apartment.

“Great,” Hank sighed, and then he rolled his shoulders and neck, cracking both. “Let’s get to work then, Connor.”

Connor blinked a few times in rapid succession, doe-eyed look falling from his face as he prepared himself to get to work, and Nines was missing it already. “Alright Lieutenant, where would you like to start?”

“Looks like I’m on bedroom duty,” Hank shrugged. “Why don’t you scan the house and do your reconstruction thing, see if you can figure out what happened here?”

“On it,” Connor saluted with two fingers and then took a step forward, but he was quickly stopped by Hank. Nines cocked an eyebrow. The expression on Hank’s face was… unusual. Was he going to be sick from the smell?

“Wait, Connor,” he sounded hesitant, almost curious but excited as well. Nines trusted Hank, even if he still felt envious of him on occasion (the thought of spending near every waking moment with Connor… Nines craved that more than anything), but he was acting strange. “I’ve got somethin’ for ya.” Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out…

A little sucker, neatly wrapped up. Nines’ confusion only grew.

“Candy, Lieutenant?” And it seemed like Nines wasn’t the only one confused by Hank’s offering.

“Yeah, it’s called a blow pop. It’s got gum in the center. Real sweet, thought you might like it.”

“I don’t have the ability to detect sweetness,” Connor responded, but he was taking the candy from Hank anyway, and carefully unwrapping the sucker before sticking it into his mouth.

Nines dug his nails into his palm to keep from groaning at the sight of Connor’s beautiful, pink lips squeezing tight around the sucker, but he couldn’t stop the way his knees shook, slightly, ever so slightly, at the _loud_ slurping noises Connor was making as he tasted the candy.

What was the meaning of this? Was Hank trying to reveal his and Connor’s relationship? Show to all the other cops here just how weak Nines was when Connor was involved? Nines shot Hank a glare, prepared to, silently, give him a piece of his mind… but Hank wasn’t looking at him.

He was staring at Connor. Not nearly as intently as Nines had been, but he had a massive, shit-eating grin. What… what was the meaning of all this?

Connor, oblivious to both of their staring, hummed in approval. He pulled the candy from his mouth with a wet pop that made Nines wince.

“It’s quite nice,” Connor decided, sticking it back into his mouth and mumbling around it. “Thank you, Hank.”

“My pleasure,” Hank drawled, watching as Connor walked past Nines and towards the bodies, and then he was reaching into his pocket and pulling out another one. “Here, Nines, got one for you too.”

**[Scanning… scanning…**

**…**

**Error: Unable to determine motive. Cause: Insufficient data.]**

Damn. His program wasn’t really meant to work that way anyway, but Nines was hoping scanning Hank’s expression and the candy in his hand would give him some idea of what the Lieutenant was planning.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Nines declined, and Hank’s pleased expression faltered. Had Nines offended him by declining the candy? He meant no harm, it was simply that, if he accepted and tried out the candy as Connor had, the analysis system on his tongue would…

“Hank?” Connor called out from behind him, and the two turned towards him. Connor was crouching next to the bodies, just as Nines had been earlier, sucker in one hand and two fingers of the other covered in the blood of the human victim. “The analyzer on my tongue needs sterilization, I’m afraid I didn’t think about the consequences of accepting your gift. I will be back momentarily-”

“No, no, Connor, don’t worry!” And the pleased expression was back, and Nines was finally putting the pieces together. “We’ve got a few forensics guys here, they’ll handle everything. You just… construct things, don’t worry about the analysis.”

“Very well, Lieutenant, if you’re sure,” Connor looked slightly dejected, but was quick to stick the candy back into his mouth.

“Hmm,” Nines hummed. “Very clever, Lieutenant.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Nines,” Hank shrugged, and offered the second sucker again. Nines contemplated it for a moment. Obviously he wouldn’t be taking it for himself, especially now that he knew Hank only wanted to prevent both him and Connor from sticking any of the evidence they found into their mouth by tainting their analyzers, but…

Nines played the memory of Connor sucking on the candy, cheeks hollowed out around it…

He plucked the sucker from Hank’s hand and Hank smiled, hopefully unaware that Nines had no intention of enjoying this candy for himself. Or, well, he _would_ be enjoying it, indirectly, if he could see that look on Connor’s face again.

With that, Hank left the two androids to continue their own investigation. Even with Hank gone, however, they weren’t quite alone. A few forensic scientists and other cops milled about, all doing important work of their own. Hopefully they were so engrossed in it, they wouldn’t pay any attention to Nines and Connor if things got a bit... explicit.

Nines turned towards Connor, watching the way his LED spun yellow as he analyzed the bodies. He stuck the candy Hank had given him into his pocket and moved to crouch down next to him. As soon as he did, Connor’s LED cooled to blue, and he turned to face Nines.

“Was what the Lieutenant said true? You’re here to see the crime scene for yourselves?”

“Of course,” Connor confirmed, popping the sucker out from between his lips once more. “We’re dealing with another case ourselves, of a rise in violence potentially being connected to an anti-android group that’s recently become active. We have a theory that this killer is involved with that group, so we figured it’d be best to get some data from this crime scene for our own investigation.”

Oh. Nines’ felt… perhaps a small bit disappointed. He had been hoping that, perhaps, Connor came because he was just that worried about Nines’ safety, but of course that was a foolish thought. Connor was far too busy to worry about such things.

“And…” Connor paused, “a few other reasons, I suppose.”

Nines perked back up, “Oh?”

“I was…”

* * *

Connor managed to steal one more kiss goodbye before Nines had to be on his way. Any longer and they’d arouse suspicion, and the last thing Connor wanted was for anyone to come looking for them and ruin their moment together.

The killer Nines and Gavin were chasing was no run-of-the-mill murderer. They were a serial killer with five deaths beneath their belt, two human and three android. That alone would have been enough to send Connor crazy with worry, but to make matters worse, the killer focused on androids specifically, and anyone who supported them loudly enough.

Connor didn’t want to give him too much credit, but serial killers were always intelligent, they had to be to evade capture long enough to actually _become_ serial killers. Their killer would have certainly found out that Nines and Gavin had been made the head detectives for the case surrounding them, and certainly they’d target Nines sooner or later. What better kill could there be than the android who was hunting you down? With Nines’ head, the killer could prove that even the most advanced androids were beneath him, and _oh,_ Connor was starting to feel sick.

“Conner? Hey, kid?” Hank snapped his fingers in front of Connor’s eyes, and Connor jolted out of his self-induced panic, “You okay? You’re, uh, thing there is going wild.” He tapped his finger to his temple.

“I-...” Connor coughed, like it was actually something an android needed to do, and willed for his LED to calm from red to blue. He couldn’t see it for himself, but he had a feeling it didn’t work, if the look Hank was still giving him was any indication. “Just thinking about a case.” It wasn’t a _lie_ per se.

“Thinkin’ real damn hard,” Hank noted. “Why don’t we head out on a break?”

“We’ve only just arrived!” And Connor didn’t want a break. Breaks meant no work, which meant nothing to think about, which meant there would be nothing to distract him from the graphic images of Nines at the hands of that _monster_ flashing through his mind.

“You look like you need it.”

“I don’t.”

“...You worried ‘bout Nines?”

There was a long pause. Should he be frank with the Lieutenant, tell him everything that was going through his head? Hank was most certainly not the best at being alive, that much was obvious from all the work Connor had to put into ensuring Hank ate healthy foods and drank less alcohol, but he always seemed to know exactly what to say when Connor was dealing with an emotion he didn't quite understand. For a man who once tried to convince Connor that pizza was a vegetable ("It was when I was a kid," he laughed, and Connor still wasn't sure if he was serious or not), he could be quite philosophical.

“Yes,” Connor finally breathed out. “I don’t know why, Nines is far more capable than any android to handle this case, but I…”

Hank nodded, eyes filled with an understanding that was relaxing Connor already. He stepped forward, reaching out and putting a warm hand on Connor’s shoulder. He squeezed, and nodded again.

“...Tell you what,” Hank started. “The case we’re working on, it’s entirely possible it’s connected to Nines’ and Gavin’s.”

Connor thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't find all that many connections, “That’s true, the majority of anti-android crime is connected to the rising hate group, but Nines and Gavin haven’t reported any signs that this killer was leaving behind the group’s symbols or any sort of paraphernalia. It seems more likely they're doing this to sate their own anger than to fit in with a group.”

Hank shrugged, “Maybe they missed something.”

“That’s… possible,” Connor nodded, though he doubted it. Nines wasn’t prone to missing just about anything.

“So…”

“So…?” Connor still wasn’t sure where the Lieutenant was going with this.

“Why don’t we go after them? Give the crime scene a look around for ourselves?”

And then Connor’s LED was spinning a bright blue once more, “Oh! Oh yes, that’d be a perfect idea!”

“Yeah, thought you’d like it,” Hank chuckled. “Alright then, c’mon. No time to lose, we’ve got a boyfriend to check up on.”

“C-crime scene!” Connor corrected, noting the way his thirium pump faltered for a split second at the mention of the word “boyfriend.” Was that what he and Nines were? “We’ve got a crime scene to check up on!”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Hank was still laughing lightly, clearly unconvinced.

* * *

“I don’t want to sound like I’m underestimating your power, Nines, but I was worried for you,” Connor slipped the sucker back into his mouth, almost thoughtfully. Despite how it rendered Connor’s analyzer useless, Nines was becoming awful fond of that sucker.

“I’m…” Nines wasn’t sure how to articulate the feelings that knowing Connor had been worried for him made him feel. He felt… better. Good. _Really_ good. Happy? “I’m… happy to hear that, Connor.” He smiled, something he had been practicing hard in the mirror of the precinct bathroom when he and Gavin had moments to themselves. He thought his smile looked stupid, personally, but the way it made Connor light up filled his chest with quick electrical impulses, like butterflies were fluttering about his wires. That was something humans experienced too, right?

And sure enough, Connor was quick to return Nines’ smile with one of his own, sucker stick poking out the corner of his mouth.

“You’re enjoying the candy the Lieutenant gave you very much,” Nines noted. “I thought you couldn’t taste?”

“I can’t,” Connor replied. “But it feels good to suck on it, I suppose. I can’t believe I didn’t think about how it would affect my analyzer. Hank didn’t seem too upset about it, but I hate to make him do more work than necessary.”

“I’m sure the Lieutenant is doing just fine without your analyzer,” Nines responded, deciding it'd be best to not mentioning that the whole reason he gave Connor the candy in the first place _was_ to interfere with his analyzer. 

Connor nodded, popping the candy free from his mouth and dragging it along his tongue, before popping it back in. Nines felt his cock twitch within the confines of his slacks, various processes slowly starting and causing it to fill it with thirium. He could cancel it, if he wished. No, he _should_ cancel it, whether he wished it or not. They were at a crime scene, a very important one at that, with a dozen other people around, and they both had a great deal of work to do, but…

Nines reached up and took hold of the stick hanging out of Connor’s mouth. Connor didn’t fight it when Nines pulled the candy free, his breath catching in his throat as he watched the way his lips clung to the sphere as it widened and thinned back down, but he was giving Nines a quizzical look. It only grew more confused when Nines stuck the candy into his own mouth.

Immediately his sensor got to work, and an analysis of the candy popped up in his vision. Sugar, corn syrup, gum base, citric acid… And Connor’s faux saliva, mostly water mixed in with a few enzymes and antibacterial compounds.

“Nines, what are you-?”

“You’ve lost your candy,” Nines pointed out, as if he wasn’t the reason for it. “Whatever will you distract your oral fixation with now?”

“N-Nines!” Connor gaped, eyes blown wide. “I don’t have-... We’re at a crime scene! There are other people here!”

“So we are,” Nines looked about. They were talking quietly enough that none of the other investigators had taken notice of them. “We can always wait until tonight, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“No,” Connor breathed out, and a quick scan revealed Connor’s thirium pump was pulsing at exactly thirteen more beats per second than normal. “No I don’t want to wait.”

“I love your enthusiasm, Connor,” Nines reached out and brushed his hand along Connor’s cheek. Connor was quick to lean into it, like a dog begging for more pets. He wanted to see more of that enthusiasm, wanted to  _hear_ it, but Connor was right, they were at a crime scene. It was neither the time nor the place for such acts. “But I’m afraid we may have to wait. There aren’t exactly any private areas here.”

Connor pulled away then, and Nines was already missing the feeling of his soft cheek beneath his hand. The other glanced around, scanning the visible area, and then, suddenly, he was standing up. He took hold of Nines’ arm and pulled with a force that shocked Nines so much, he nearly choked on the sucker.

“Nines!” Connor said, much, much too loudly. The other people in the room turned to stare in an instant. “It’s very important that we go back there and investigate that room.” Connor was pointing down the hallway, at the end of which was an unguarded door. A quick review of the floorplans Nines had stored in his system revealed it to most likely be a closet.

“Of course, Connor,” Nines stood up quickly, own thirium pump speeding up, falling into Connor's plan. They were really doing this, Nines was going to fuck Connor’s throat in the closet of the murder victims’ home, while just outside were a dozen people who could walk in on them at any second, see Nines holding tight onto the back of Connor’s head as he _really_ gave him something to suck on.

Connor all but dragged Nines away from the bodies, and the detectives all gave them curious looks as they practically ran to the closet down the hall. Nines couldn’t care less about what they thought, all he could imagine was how beautiful his pretty slut was going to look on his knees, eager to please Nines with his silken tongue.

They reached the door in record time, and that’s when Connor stopped, LED suddenly flashing yellow. Nines didn’t notice, didn’t notice _why_ Connor had stopped. He took hold of the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open, and then, suddenly-

* * *

“Nines!” Connor was shouting, but it was too late, Nines had pushed the door open, and then a man was flying out. His knife glinted with a grotesque mix of blue and red blood, similar to the splattered mess on his shirt, and he was raising it up as he took two quick steps towards Nines. The whole thing was playing in slow-motion, but Connor was frozen solid. Nines had been caught off-guard, didn’t move fast enough to avoid being thrown up against the wall by the man with a strength unbecoming of a human, and then the still dripping knife was being buried into his chest and Connor was _screaming_.

The ice holding Connor still shattered just as the man yanked the knife from Nines' chest and moved to sink it back in, and Connor was diving forward, tackling the killer to the ground. He wrangled the knife from him, tossing it well out his reach, and the killer clocked him across the jaw in retaliation. It was the only hit he got on Connor before five separate officers were jumping onto him too, making escape so impossible, it wasn’t even a fantasy anymore, but a delirious fever dream.

“You are under arrest!” Connor shouted in his face, LED flashing red with fear and anger. Nines. All he could think about was Nines. “You have the right to remain silent! If you do say anything, it can be-”

“I’m not saying anything to you, plastic fuck!”

“-used against you in a court of law! You have the right to have a lawyer present during any questioning! If-”

“Get the fuck off me, you piece of tin shit!”

“-you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire!”

And with that out of the way, Connor was all but leaping off him, spinning around so fast he would have felt dizzy were he human, until he was facing Nines once more.

Nines’ LED was pulsing red as well, irises twitching as he, likely, ran a diagnostic. Connor was on him in the blink of an eye, babbling out questions and concerns as soon as Nines finished.

“Nines, are you okay? Of course you’re not okay, you’re losing so much thirium. Your pump, did the knife hit your thirium pump?” Before Nines even had a chance to respond, Connor was ripping Nines’ jacket, the once clean white now stained bright blue with Nines’ blood, off him to better examine the wound. He was shaking with relief when he found the knife had missed the thirium pump by a few inches, instead severing a chunk of wires and puncturing one of Nines’ imitation lungs. His synthetic skin had glitched away around the wound, patches of white littering his side and flickering up his chest.

“I’m alright, Connor,” Nines said, voice smooth as ever. “He didn’t hit anything important, I just have to be careful to not overheat. I can’t… breathe right now.”

“What the hell is going on out here?” Hank was storming out of the bedroom he had been investigating, voice booming through the hallway. First he saw the man who had exploded from the closet, covered in old and fresh blood, being hauled up onto his feet by several officers, then he saw Connor clinging to Nines’ bloody chest. His mouth hung open in shock.

“What is everyone shouting abo- Oh shit!” Gavin (was the commotion really so loud that even Gavin could hear it from outside?) stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of what was occuring in the hallway. He took in the scene quickly, and then was barking out orders.

“Get the suspect into a car ASAP, I want him in the interrogation room by noon! Someone take Nines to a Cyberlife repair shop, there’s one down the street from here. Go, go! Hurry!” And then the officers were rushing about, dragging the suspect out as he continued to shout profanities and slurs.

“Come on, Nines, let’s get you to Cyberlife. Can you walk?” Connor was already draping Nines’ arm over his shoulders, hugging him close and letting him lean on him.

“I’m fine, I don’t need to go to Cyberlife. I can do the repairs myself,” Nines argued, but he didn’t object to leaning on Connor for support. Connor pointedly ignored his arguments, they’d be going to Cyberlife whether Nines liked it or not.

“Let’s get him into the car,” Hank offered, and Connor nodded quickly, erratically. His thirium pump felt like it was going to explode. He could hear Hank mumbling in the distance, something about how he "knew something seemed fishy" and that "the place looked too lived in to be housin' nothing but corpses for four days," but he couldn't focus on Hank right now.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Nines was arguing again, louder this time. “The wires just need to be soldered back together, I can do it myse-”

“Thank you, Hank,” Connor cut him off. “Let’s go.”

“I don’t need to go to Cyberlife!”

“No problem, Connor.” Hank was ignoring him too.

“ _Hey!_ ”

* * *

“Connor, if you pace anymore, you’re gonna wear a hole in Cyberlife’s nice floor,” Hank called out, and Connor stopped his pacing.

What else was he supposed to do? He had exhausted every other option he had to distract himself. He must have played with his coin for an hour, tried and failed to read through the files he had saved about his and Hank’s cases for three, and then he must have been pacing here for at least two hours by now. What else was there to do when he was forced to sit and wait for such a long time?

“How long have we been here?” Connor asked, refusing to check his internal clock.

Hank looked at his wristwatch, “It’s been exactly two minutes since you last asked.”

“ _Hank_.” That couldn’t be true, could it?

“We’ve been here for like twenty minutes, Connor,” Hank confirmed, and Connor groaned loudly before slouching back into his chair next to Hank.

“Hey,” Hank took hold of his shoulder in a manner that was likely meant to be comforting, but Connor was too high strung right now. “It’s alright, he’ll be out any second now.”

“I know,” Connor sighed, pulling out his coin again and spinning it between his fingers mindlessly.

He was so worried, he couldn’t even pretend to try and hide it. Nines… what was he to Connor? Hank had called Nines his boyfriend, but was that really true?

It had been two weeks since the bathroom incident, Connor looked back very fondly on that night. Since then, Connor had spent the majority of his nights overnight at the office, spending time with Nines. He only ever came home if Nines or him truly had work to do that night, or if he had reasons for believing Hank would be making something unhealthy for dinner.

But their relationship was purely physical, wasn’t it? Connor had been doing a lot of research on romance and relationships, and the closest thing he could find to describe his and Nines' was “fuck buddies.”

But the term implied that the only thing they’d care for from one another was sex, and Connor knew that wasn’t true. If all he cared about was Nines’ dick, then why was he so worried for him now? And if all Connor was to Nines was a way to release pent up frustration, then why was he so happy to see Connor at the crime scene? What were they?

Connor flicked his coin up, watching it spin in the air before falling back down, and caught it between his fingers. He tossed the coin up again and repeated, again and again. What _were_ they?

“Detective? Lieutenant?” A voice pulled Connor out from his deep thinking. He caught the coin once more and looked up towards the source.

It was one of the technicians, an android who looked like Lucy from Jericho, a KL900 unit with the remainder of her head intact. She was the one that took Nines away to the repair room. Connor was standing in an instant, worry gripping at his thirium pump. Had something gone wrong? Was Nines beyond fixing?

“Nines’ repairs have finished. Would you like to-”

“Yes!” Connor was rushing past her before she could finish.

“-see… him?” The android finished, a little surprised by Connor’s eagerness. Hank stood up with a sigh and walked towards the technician.

“Yes, we would, thank you,” Hank replied, trying to not leave a god-awful impression on the android responsible for fixing up Nines. The android nodded, clearly grateful for the more polite response.

“Right this way.”

Hank and the android (Oni, her name was, according to her name tag). The two found Connor standing in a fork of the hallway, glancing down both paths helplessly.

“This way, Detective,” Oni gestured down the left path, and Connor, now suddenly realizing that it’d be difficult, to say the least, to find Nines without guidance, contented himself with following behind her, but he didn't stop himself for internally criticizing her slow pace.

She lead them down the hall and to a door identical to every other. Connor was pushing his way through it before she had it completely opened, and stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the room.

On the service table, surrounded by large machinery and various tools, was Nines, sitting upright and shirtless, idly studying his once damaged side, now fully repaired and looking just as good as always. He looked up, and his face softened at the sight of Connor.

“Connor, I-”

Connor didn’t let Nine finish his thought. As soon as words started tumbling out of Nines’ mouth, Connor was on him, wrapping his arms tight around Nines’ chest and squeezing so hard, it was like he was worried Nines would float away if he let go.

Nines jumped at the sudden affectionate gesture, but he was relaxing into it soon enough, and did his best to hug Connor back, although his best was a bit awkward, seeing as Connor had his upper arms firmly pinned in place. Connor didn’t care, he was tucking his head under Nines’ chin and curling up tight into him.

Connor heard Oni and Hank talking in the background, but he didn’t care enough about what they were saying to listen. All he cared about was the android he had caged in his arms. Nines was _okay_ , the killer hadn’t succeeded in his attempts to mortally or permanently wound him.

“If this is how you’re going to react every time I suffer from a minor injury, perhaps I should consider a new line of work,” Nines teased, and Connor huffed.

“‘Minor injury,’ Nines you were _stabbed_! By a crazed anti-android bigot!” Connor’s argument was muffled by Nines’ skin, for he still had his head buried into his neck.

“He didn’t hit anything critically important,” Nines pointed out, and Connor still didn’t care.

“...I’m just glad you’re okay,” Connor murmured, and suddenly he felt something hot and wet against his cheek. His vision was going blurry.

“Connor, are you-?”

“No,” Connor cut him off, more tears spilling over onto his cheeks. He rubbed his face tighter against Nines’ chest, wiping off the tears onto his skin. “I’m not.”

“...” Nines scratched his nails into Connor’s lower back, before ducking his head down and placing one or two or maybe a dozen gentle kisses to the top of Connor’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!

Medical leave.

Fucking…  _ medical leave _ . For an  _ android _ .

Nines felt like he was going to go crazy.

_ “I don’t like it anymore than you do, Nines,” Fowler had reasoned, but Nines very much doubted that. “But with android work laws in the disarray that they are, we can’t take any chances. You’re going to take a paid week off and then you can get right back to work.” _

_ “I’m perfectly capable of working now, Captain,” Nines argued back, doing his best to not lash out. “I’m in exactly the same, if not better condition as I was before the incident. I don’t require medical leave.” _

_ “Listen, I’m not about to get the Department of Labour on my ass because you refused to follow an order. Now get out of my office!” _

That was yesterday, when Nines had returned to work the morning after his repairs had been finished. 

It was initially disconcerting, to say the least. The office wasn’t just where Nines worked, but where he lived as well. He could have stayed at CyberLife where he was found, the massive HQ had been converted into housing for androids with no where else to go after the revolution and CyberLife's android take-over, but the office felt more like home than CyberLife ever had. But he supposed now, it would be his only option.

Immediately following being kicked out of the office by Fowler, however, Connor approached him, offering Hank’s home as a place to stay for the week. Nines agreed without even a split second of hesitation.

Which is how he found himself here, on Hank’s couch, counting down the days until his medical leave was done with and he could get back to work.

Or, well, no, that wasn’t fair. He  _ had _ been counting down the days until his medical leave was over, but just recently, he found something that was doing an awful good job of keeping him distracted from imminent boredom.

“Nines-!” Connor whined, slamming his hips back down and rolling them, throwing his head back when he managed to angle himself  _ just right _ . Nines’ mouth was firmly suctioned to Connor’s throat. He couldn’t move away even if he wanted to, which he very much did not, not with the way Connor clung to the back of Nines’ head and held him firmly in place. 

But soon Connor’s arms were moving away, and instead he was gripping Nines’ shoulders so tightly, little cuts in the shape of crescent moons were forming in Nines’ skin beneath Connor’s nails. Connor started to bounce in Nines’ lap faster, back arching each time he sunk down fully onto Nines' cock.

“Nines, Nines,  _ Nines _ ,” Connor was chanting now, saying Nines’ name like it was some holy word. Nines was high off the sensation of it all. “I-I’m gonna-...!”

“You’re close, sweet thing?” Nines took a firm hold of Connor’s hips, ensuring every bounce was met by an equally punishing upward thrust. Connor was shaking with the pleasure, and Nines… he wasn’t much better off.

God Connor felt so perfect around him, so tight and wet and  _ warm _ , his ass swallowing up Nines’ cock like it was the only thing it was meant to do. Which, Nines thought with a cocky grin, wasn’t exactly inaccurate. His fingers dug into Connor’s hips, watching the soft skin sink down under his fingers, and then he was surging forward again, taking one of Connor’s perfect nipples between his teeth and  _ tugging _ .

“Ah-Ahh!” Connor’s once mechanically perfect rhythm stuttered, back arching, and then he was coming, streaks of it spilling onto both his and Nines’ chests. Nines followed closely, unable to stop himself when Connor’s body fluttered and squeezed around him  _ so perfectly _ . He was filling Connor up, thrusting quick and shallow as he pumped Connor full of cum.

And then it was over, and Connor was dozing off, draped over Nines’ body with his cock still buried inside him. Nines was equally relaxed, mindlessly rubbing circles into Connor’s back as he stared at where they were still connected.

“Nines?”

“Hm?” Nines gazes up at Connor, who looked positively blissed out beyond measure. He saves the image of it to his “Connor” folder. Recently, it had been overflowing with pictures like this, images and videos of Connor looking content, desperate,  _ happy _ . Anything that made Nines’ thirium pump jolt. 

“It’s just… it’s kinda funny, isn’t it?” Nines swears he hears Connor laughing, but only for a second.

“What?” 

“We were cockblocked by a serial killer,” Connor is  _ giggling _ now, Nines can hear it clearly. “We were going to have sex in a closet, but then a serial killer popped out.”

“I don't think it was very funny,” Nines huffs, fully aware that he’s pouting but he hopes Connor doesn’t notice. “I was very much looking forward to having sex in that closet.”

Connor laughs a bit harder at that, “We just had sex, Nines.”

“I want your mouth,” Nines is pouting harder now.

Connor is good-natured enough to stop laughing, but Nines can still hear it tinkling in his voice when he speaks again after leaning down to press a tender kiss to Nines’ cheek, “if you’re going to be so mopey about it, I promise I’ll suck you off once your refractory period processes have ended.”

That sounded fair. Nines pulled up his UI and checked on his refractory period processes. He still had another twenty-seven minutes. That was fine, Nines decided. He could wait until then, he was more than content to sit here for the next half-hour, simply drinking up the sight of Connor’s beautiful body.

…

**[WARNING: Canceling the RefractoryPeriod.exe processes may lead to overheating and subsequent forced reboot. Are you sure?**

**Yes >No]**

Or maybe not.

_ Yes _ . 

Connor twitched when Nines’ cock throbbed within him, “N-Nines… I thought you said I wasn’t allowed to cancel the refractory period after the first time?”

“You’re not,” Nines hummed, carefully pulling Connor off of him. Connor whined at the loss.

“But you just-!”

“ _ You’re  _ not,” Nines clarified. “I am.”

“That’s not fair,” Connor huffed, squirming as Nines carefully slid him off the couch until he was kneeling before it.

“Would you rather I didn’t?” Nines stood up off the couch, one hand going to Connor’s hair while he began stroking himself with the other, slowly working himself to full hardness, teasing himself. 

“‘M not gonna be able to get off,” Connor mumbled, half-lidded eyes hungrily watching as Nines’ cock twitched and grew. 

“Oh, poor boy,” Nines cooed, sweet sarcasm dripping from every word. “I deprive you so much, don’t I? How many times have you gotten off today alone?”

“...five,” Connor huffed, quickly understanding what Nines was getting at.

“And you’ve only been home three hours,” Nines noted with raised eyebrows. “My little whore is so insatiable, isn’t he? Open up, show me your pretty tongue.”

Connor’s jaw dropped, and he stuck his tongue out. Nines sighed at the sight, hand tightening its hold in Connor’s hair. The other, the one he had been using to jerk off, moved away from his cock, letting it drop and hang heavy between his thighs. Nines didn’t miss the way Connor’s eyes followed it.

He took hold of Connor’s tongue, pinching the tip between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled lightly, forcing Connor’s mouth open wider, and simply admired the way Connor looked. Connor had come home so eager to please Nines, and to be pleased in return. He really was absolutely insatiable, always begging for more, more touches, more of Nines’ cock, permission to shut off his refractory period for good so Nines could get him to come again and again and again. Nines loved it.

“Do you want a taste of my cock, Connor? Does my pretty slut want to choke on my dick?” Nines asked, and Connor nodded quickly in response. A smile quirked Nines’ lips.

Nines released Connor’s tongue but Connor, obedient boy he was, kept it out, mouth wide in anticipation for Nines’ cock. Nines was quick to push himself into Connor’s warm and waiting mouth, barely able to contain the urge to buck his hips forward until Connor had swallowed him all down. He had to stop to catch his breath once the head of his cock was slotted between Connor’s teeth, the desire to  _ claim _ so overwhelming, Nines wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist if he pushed any further.

And Connor, damn him, he was doing his best to get Nines to succumb to his desires. As soon as Nines stilled, Connor got to work, sucking loudly around the head, flicking his tongue against the slit, and Nines’ hips twitched forward, until Connor’s mouth was full, cheeks puffed out as he moaned loudly around him. Nines rolled his head back as the vibrations travelled straight to his gut.

“Good, good Connor,” Nines praised, rolling his head back so he could see Connor again, running his thumb along Connor’s stretched lips. “You take me so well, don’t you? You’re halfway there.” Nines began rocking his hips, gently thrusting into Connor’s mouth so he could feel his soft tongue push against the veins running along the underside of Nines’ cock, tip of it pushing against the back of Connor’s throat where his gag reflex would be if he were human.

And Nines was so glad Connor wasn’t human. A human would struggle with Nines’ girth, would shake and shudder and gag, where Connor sat still and pretty, eyes begging for more where his mouth couldn’t. He could keep his jaw stretched wide for hours on end without it ever aching, although how wide his jaw could stretch still matched human limitations. Androids were created in their image, after all, and so the threat of teeth was always brushing against the sensitive skin of Nines’ cock whenever he fucked Connor’s throat, or when Connor gave him a lazy blowjob in the early mornings before the office opened, or when Nines would simply force himself down Connor’s throat and stay there, using Connor as nothing more than a toy meant to keep his dick warm and hard.

Connor seemed to love the third position the most, loved resting his head on Nines’ thigh and gently suckling on Nines’ cock like it was the sweetest thing in the world, without the rush caused by trying to get Nines and himself to come.

But Nines was too desperate to sit still and pretend to distract himself with while Connor sated his oral fixation. 

“Hey, are you ready for me to move further?” The ‘because I can’t go another second without feeling your throat clench tight around me’ goes unsaid, but it hangs in the air like a sweet perfume. Connor is nodding best he can with his mouth full and head held firmly in place.

“Use your words, sweetheart,” Nines prompts, hand reaching down to lightly slap Connor’s cheek twice. Connor whines and flutters his eyelashes in a way that’s likely meant to be distracting, but Nines is having none of it.

“Words, Connor,” Nines prompts again, firmer this time. “I want to hear your voice.”

_ Fuck my throat already _ . Connor’s voice rings almost angelically in Nines’ mind. Almost.

“No need to be so bratty,” Nines chides.

_ I hate talking with my mouth full. _

“That’s just your social relations program talking.” And despite Connor’s bratty behavior, Nines is obliging anyway. How could he possibly resist Connor’s big puppy-dog eyes? 

Nines pulls out a smidge, just enough to see the desperate look in Connor’s eyes when he thinks his sassy behavior is going to earn him a punishment in the form of Nines pulling out completely, and then he’s pushing back in, slowly, steadily, savoring the way Connor’s throat squeezes around him at the intrusion.

Connor looks almost dazed as Nines slowly drags his cock in and out, in and out, sinking deeper into that perfect warmth every time he surges forward, watching as Connor’s lips stretch around his fat girth, as his cheeks bulge out with each downward thrust, as his faux Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows around Nines once his dick is down his throat, eager to give Nines as much pleasure as possible.

Nines bottoms out with a breathless moan, rolling his hips against Connor’s jaw, unable to look away from how saliva drips from the corner of his mouth. He looks wrecked already, hands squeezing into his own knees as he tries to ground himself. Nines wishes he’d reach up and take hold of his thighs instead, he wants to feel Connor’s tight grip, wants to know just how much the feeling of his cock is affecting him.

“I’m going to start now, Connor. You know what to do if you need me to stop?”

_ I promise to message you if I need you to pull out _ . Nines is happy Connor isn’t prolonging this by refusing to use the messaging program, he can hardly stand to just sit here and  _ look _  for a moment longer when he wants to  _ move _ so bad. He has a feeling Connor isn’t any better off, if the way he whimpers and whines with every swallow is any indication. 

And so Nines starts pulling out, until once again he’s only half-way buried in Connor’s mouth, tip teasing against Connor’s throat. With Connor’s mouth a little less stuffed, he has just enough room to swirl his tongue along the underside of Nines’ cock, pressing it against the throbbing, bright blue vein. 

Nines doesn’t even resist try to the urge to bury his cock back down Connor’s throat, reveling in the way Connor’s LED flashes bright red for a split second at the sudden intrusion before he quickly adjusts. The next trust is slower, steadier, deeper and Nines starts up a rhythmic pace. He loves the way Connor clings to Nines’ cock with his lips, desperate to keep it in his mouth, and just to play with him, Nines pulls out just a bit farther on his next upstroke. He would have pulled out completely, if Connor didn’t chase after him, sucking around the head he just barely manages to keep in his mouth. He rewards his good boy by thrusting back in quickly.

Nines finds himself panting heavily now, internal temperatures higher than they rightly should be, but he isn’t surprised. Connor is so gorgeous, eyes fluttering shut everytime Nines enters his throat, LED spinning yellow as he focuses hard on his  _ mission _ . Nines wonders if he’ll overheat like Connor had their first night together, and he desperately hopes he doesn’t. Connor is beautiful like this, but he’s even more beautiful after they’re done, when he’s dizzy with the lingering pleasure and oh-so pliant, bratty tongue held back so Nines can pepper him with kisses against his hot skin. The last thing Nines wants is to be asleep through that.

“Connor,” Nines breathes, and his hips stutter once before he’s picking up the pace. He’s not truly  _ fucking _ ,  _ claiming _ yet, just pushing slightly at Connor’s natural boundaries, feeling him shudder beneath him just slightly. Nines cooes, releases his grip on Connor’s hair and traces his fingers down Connor’s cheeks.

He imagines a good few error messages are popping up in Connor’s vision. His throat is blocked completely, limiting air flow, and Nines is grateful Connor is still running through his refractory period processes, or else he’d certainly overheat. Error messages are certainly popping up in his own, warning him about the high temperatures that are only creeping higher.

“You look so good on your knees,” Nines praises, and Connor is so glassy-eyed, he has a feeling the other can’t hear a word he’s saying. It doesn’t stop him, however. “Like you were made for this.  _ Fuck _ , sometimes I’m half-convinced you were, that CyberLife gave you such a hot throat just for this purpose.”

Nines can feel himself shaking. He’s already growing close, even when doing nothing but acting as a pretty, wet hole Connor manages to undo him so perfectly. But Nines refuses to finish yet, as much as he wants to fill Connor’s body with his cum, see it spill out over his lips and drip down into the cute cleft of his chin. He has other plans.

“How are you feeling, pretty boy?” Nines asks, and then one hand is snaking up back into Connor’s hair. He grabs onto Connor’s now disheveled curls and  _ yanks _ , dragging Connor down his cock until he’s bottomed out once more, forcing Connor’s nose into the thick, coarse pubic hair trailing down his navel. Connor loves it, rubs his nose even closer. And to think, Nines had almost gone with the hairless option.

“Are you ready for more?” Nines asks, shallowly thrusting in and out, just to keep himself and Connor on edge, while simultaneously trying to give himself enough of a break so that his internal temperatures start to go back down. Not like it's working very well.

Connor moans around him, and Nines opens his mouth to remind him  _ once again _ that he won’t take moans and puppy-dog eyes for an answer, that he needs to hear Connor’s voice to be fully sure of what Connor wants, but he’s interrupted.

“Connor, you know-” is all that makes it off his tongue when Connor’s reaching up with unnatural speed. He takes hold of the hand that was still on his cheek and  _ squeezes _ , and before Nines can quite process what’s going on, he sees the skin of their hands peel away, revealing bright, shiny white plastic, and suddenly he’s being flooded with… 

It can’t be emotion, can it? But it feels so bright and warm and  _ wanting _ . He’s suddenly in Connor’s place looking up at himself with big brown eyes he doesn’t own, filled with desire and need and something else, something that’s searing hot against his thirium pump and that leaves him weak in the knees.

Then he’s moving, fast, hard, rough, and he feels so full and warm, as if Connor has enveloped the entirety of his being. He sees drool spill out of Connor’s mouth, feels his heavy balls slap wetly against Connor’s chin. Nines pulls up his UI and is shocked to find that his internal temperature, while still higher than what was good for him, had not skyrocketed to oblivion. 

He’s so close, painfully so. With Connor’s  _ emotions  _ flooding over him, and warm tongue and throat caressing his dick, how could he not be? Connor must feel it too, through their connection, because suddenly demands are streaming through Nines’ mind.

_ On my face, Nines _ , Connor is urging.  _ Want you to coat me in your cum, mark me up, please! _ And when he asks so nicely, how can Nines refuse?

He pulls out immediately then, the wet pop followed by the sound of Connor gasping for air is music to his ears. He has to pull his hand away from Connor’s, but even without touching him so closely, Nines still feels like he’s radiating the same brightness Connor had been sending him. He takes hold of his cock, and his hand is no substitute for Connor’s mouth but he’s able to bring himself to completion in a few quick pumps regardless, all thanks to the pretty image of Connor kneeling before him, eyes hazy and mouth open wide with his tongue lolling out.

He paints Connor’s face with his cum as promised. At Connor’s behest, Nines had not turned down the settings governing how much spunk he produced, and so it feels like his orgasm lasts a lifetime, and like Connor’s face will be absolutely plastered with his cum by the time he’s finished.

And then his sensors are going haywire, and it almost hurts to keep pumping at himself. Nines pulls his hand away and sinks back onto the couch, knees shaking so badly, he doubted he’d be able to keep himself standing much longer anyway.

Connor moves closer, and Nines can’t look away when he slowly closes his mouth back up and swallows all the cum that landed on his tongue. He’s then resting his head on Nines’ thigh, hands idly massaging Nines’ calves.

The silence that falls between them is so peaceful, Nines wants it to last forever. The only noise is his and Connor’s slow, synced breathing, and then rustling when Connor grows lonely and crawls back into Nines’ lap.

It’s Connor who breaks the silence, “Hey, Nines?”

Nines looks up, silently prompting him to continue.

“Are we… Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are we…” Connor pauses again, chewing thoughtfully on his lip and looking away — too embarrassed to meet Nines’ eyes perhaps? Nines’ curiosity grows, and he’s about to prompt Connor to continue, but Connor starts speaking again soon enough.

“Do you think we’re dating?”

“Dating?” Nines repeats. It’s… he’s not sure how to answer.

“Like… boyfriends,” Connor clarifies, but Nines remains unsure.

A quick search gives him the definition of “dating,” and then another of “boyfriend.” Do either apply to their relationship, to Connor? Sex  _ does _ seem to play a part in some romantic relationships, but there’s always so much more. There’s numerous emotions involved, like empathy and joy and…

…

“Do you think androids can love?” Nines asks, answering Connor’s question with another. Connor doesn’t seem to mind, his LED flashes for a few moments as he contemplates Nines’ question.

“I don’t know about all androids,” Connor starts, and he’s leaning back a bit, putting some distance between him and Nines. He seems nervous, and Nines is overcome with the urge to comfort him. “But I… think I love you?” 

And Nines’ world all but stops. 

Love.  _ Love. _ Connor  _ loves _ him, and Nines…

“I think I love you, too,” he responds, and Connor’s eyes dart back up. His LED is flashing wildly, still blue but he’s clearly experiencing some anomaly. Was that not what he wanted to hear? Nines feels his thirium pump pulse wildly in his chest. Has he offended Connor? He opens his mouth to say something, anything, that will make Connor forgive him. He’s only newly deviant, Nines still has so much to learn about being human, and his social relations program is little to no help nowadays. Surely Connor will understand—

But before he can say so much as a single syllable, Connor is smiling, wide and sunny, and then he’s surging forward. Their lips ram together with a force that might have hurt if it were possible, but instead it just fills Nines with the same bright light he felt before, when Connor took hold of his hand. There’s so much of it, Nines is sure it will break him, crack through his skin once it’s filled him entirely, but he can’t find it in himself to care. The only thing he has on his mind is Connor and how soft his lips feel against Nines’ own. 

Connor pulls away eventually, finishing the kiss off with a few more against Nines’ cheeks and forehead. 

“I love you,” he says again, eyes bright with joy. A small part of Nines, the piece of his original programming he can’t quite shake, tells him that Connor repeating himself is a waste of time, inefficient. The rest of him, on the other hand—

“I love you, too,” he leans forward to kiss Connor’s cheek in return, chest still burning. The sensation swells every time he so much as thinks about Connor, he realizes.

“I love  _ you _ , too,” Connor says again, and then, “my refractory period will end in two minutes.”

“Shame mine won’t for another twenty-six.”

“So? You just made  _ me _ suck you off through my refractory period!”

“‘Made’ you? You were begging for it.”

Connor puffs out his cheeks in a way that reminds Nines of small animals puffing themselves out to appear bigger in an effort to intimidate predators. He, of course, is not intimidated at all. It’s quite adorable, actually.

“I just think it’d be fair for you to return the favor,” he finishes, and Nines is nodding. He has a wonderful, wonderful point.

“Fair enough,” Nines agrees, and he runs his hands up Connor’s sides so he can pinch at his nipples. Connor gasps, eyes falling shut readily as he arches his back closer to Nines. “You’ve been such a good slut for me tonight, I suppose I’ll spoil you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, when first starting this fic: Oh boy I can't wait to write PWP of these two boys having sex in a closet! :)  
> Me, finishing the fic, crying: MY BOYS LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM///
> 
> Reminder that I love suggestions for future fics! ;w;/   
> Anything with rk1700 or rk1000 or boTH <3
> 
> Next fic is already in progress! But I have a feeling this one is gonna be a Big Boy so we'll see when I get around to posting it ;w;  
> Odds are, it'll be broken up into a bunch'a chapters anyway tho, so hopefully the first one will be out soon!  
> Spoiler: Markus is there ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oni: How did you get injured?  
> Nines: I'm not injured. I was lightly stabbed.  
> Oni: I'm sorry, you were stabbed?  
> Nines: Lightly stabbed.
> 
> Next chapter has gratuitous smut ;)


End file.
